


No Harm In Dreaming, Right?

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Community: hp_may_madness, Dream Sex, HP May Madness 2016, M/M, No Explicit Het, Praise Kink, Thoughts of Godfather/Godson Pseudo-Incest, Thoughts of infidelity, explicit slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompts “It doesn’t matter how slow you go… Just don’t stop.” and ‘dream sex’ from Day 23 of hp_may_madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Harm In Dreaming, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/37132.html)

It’s not Ginny. It’s not even a woman, but it’s not real either, so Harry can’t see that it really matters. It’s good, though. _Really_ good.

“That’s it, so good…” he finds himself saying soothingly, his hands running up and down the man’s sides.

Hardly a man, really. More a boy. Well, he’s old enough, certainly, but far too young for Harry, by any means.

“You’re doing so well, that’s it…” he encourages again, gently squeezing at bony hips as the young man gasps and moans, tentatively lowering himself onto Harry’s cock.

“It doesn’t matter how slow you go,” he reassures, hands soothing up and down his back now, “Just… don’t stop. Uhh… Such a good boy.”

As the kid’s arse settles against his thighs, there’s a whimper; his fingers clench on Harry’s shoulders and his thighs tremble.

“It’s alright, you’re so good for me, baby.” He looks up into soft brown eyes and blue hair.

Harry jolts awake.

Ginny rolls over, running her hand comfortingly across his chest, fingertips running through his chest hair.

“It’s okay, darling, it’s just a dream. No harm done.” She settles back into the pillow with a yawn.

‘ _No harm done_ ,’ thinks Harry, ‘ _Right_...’


End file.
